Tecna's Fairy Forms
This page is for the all fairy forms that Tecna gets in the series. Winx Club World of Winx Transformation Sequences Winx Tecna's Winx transformation lasts for twenty seconds. First, Tecna appears on the screen and does several air punches. Then, she crosses her wrists and the camera zooms out. There is a flash, then her arms are shown, where her sleeves materialize out of a digital grid. After another brief flash, her torso is shown, where her suit materializes out of the same grid. Her chest and neck are shown, where the gem on her suit and her wings appear. The camera moves up to her face, where her helmet appears. After another flash, her eye is shown, then she flies away from the camera while green energy spirals around her. Her glider appears, then she flies up and out of sight. Finally, she strikes her final pose as her glider disappears and a triangle appears in the background. In the Nickelodeon version, Tecna's transformation sequence begins with her holding out her right hand and pixels cover her body to form her Winx outfit. There is a flash of light and she glides a handful of pixels through her hair to form her helmet. Her wings appear and she performs a back handspring to assume her finshing pose. Charmix Tecna's Charmix transformation lasts for twelve seconds. First, Tecna appears out of a bright white light, arms down and eyes closed. As the camera zooms in, she lifts her arms up and yells, her Charmix pin appearing. She twirls to the right twice, then her Charmix bag appears. Finally, there is a flash as she strikes her final pose. Enchantix Tecna's Enchantix transformation lasts for thirty-four seconds. First, two outlines of Tecna's head move across the screen, merging slowly. The outline fades into Tecna's face as she turns to face the camera. A green grid appears on her eyes, hair and lips, lengthening her hair and applying her makeup. She floats away from the screen, her body covered in a grid, and turns into a silhouette as she curls into the fetal position. She floats into a sphere then spreads her arms and legs. There is a flash, then her foot is shown. Her barefoot sandals spiral up her legs as the camera moves upwards. Her lower torso is shown, shorts already on, where her half-skirt appears. The camera moves up again, showing her chest as the rest of her outfit and fairy dust vial materialize. Her hair pin materializes, then grows and forms her wings. There is another flash, then right arm is shown, where she pulls her glove on, then does the same to the other arm. Finally, she and her wings twirl closer to each other, the wings attaching themselves to her back as she strikes her final pose. Fairy Dust Tecna's Fairy dust lasts for twelve seconds. First, a digital outline of her vial is shown. Then, a grid moves up the screen, solidifying the vial. The stopper then lifts out of the vial. There is a flash, then Tecna is shown holding the vial. She twirls to the left once, then draws her sign, a small oval within a larger oval. CGI Movie Enchantix Tecna's CGI movie Enchantix transformation lasts for twelve seconds. First, Tecna is shown floating in a column of blue light. She opens her eyes and tilts her head back, then her outfit is shown materializing all at once as she curls into the fetal position. Two discs of blue energy appear around her as she uncurls. Then, the back of her head is shown with a smaller image of her head to the left, as if on a computer screen. There is another short sequence like this where her wings are shown as if they are being created. Then, her foot is shown, where her barefoot sandal turns purple. Finally, the camera shows Tecna crossing her wrists, then striking her final pose. Believix Tecna's Believix transformation for twenty-six seconds. First, Tecna appears as a silhouette against a wildly flashing background. She swings her right arm out, where her glove materializes. After a flash, her torso and arms appear. Her outfit materializes while she raises her legs up into a sitting position. The camera pans down, then her boots appear. Her wings are shown forming out of strands of electricity, one by one. She flies upward, her hair styled and upper wings attached, then spins around, where her lower wings form out of flashes of light. Then, she flies towards the camera. Finally, after another flash, she is shown, fully clothed and winged, and strikes her final pose. Sophix Tecna's Sophix transformation lasts for eight seconds. A large leaf flies into view and in a white flash, Tecna appears in her Sophix outfit as her wings appear. Lovix Tecna's Lovix transformation lasts for thirteen seconds. Tecna flies into view, spins and in a white flash, she reappears wearing her Lovix outfit. CGI Movie Believix Tecna's CGI movie Believix, as seen in Magical Adventure, lasts for fourteen seconds. First, green digital energy surrounds Tecna's body and forms her main outfit and then her wrist-length fingerless gloves. When the other girls get their wings, a beam of electricity strikes Tecna and forms her wings as she spins twice. Harmonix Sirenix Bloomix Mythix Butterflix TynixCategory:Tecna Category:Fairy Forms Category:Comics Category:Books